


Costumes and Demons

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Halloween, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, incubus!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito didn't expect to see Kakashi in a rather daring outfit on his porch. He didn't expect what came next, either.Day 31 // Halloween
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Costumes and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> That's the surprise, the final Obitober entry is smut :)))

Obito was in the middle of pouring more wrapped candy into the bowl he’d hand out the sweets to the children from, humming a cheery tune as the doorbell rung once more. He’d just sent off his boss’ kid and his two friends and there seemed to be more trick-or-treaters already.

“Coming!” He laughed, setting the bowl aside. He wondered what kind of a costume he’d see next, the kids were getting pretty creative with each year. But even that could not prepare him for the sight that greeted him as he opened the door.

Obito’s eyes first fell on the pale, exposed chest with nothing but a thin piece of fabric with a huge hole cut out in the middle of it. It couldn’t even qualify as a crop top, the only thing the material really covered was the back. It was connected to the silky black choker around the person’s neck. Their arms had tight gloves on finished with claw-like slender fingers.

Instead of looking up at their face, Obito’s gaze wandered downwards, taking in the well-defined stomach muscles. The leather shorts were barely high enough to begin right above the crotch, the belt unbuckled anyway. A pink garter around their left thigh was holding up a single black stocking. On top of that, there was a tail ended with a heart swinging behind the legs.

“Like what you see?” The visitor purred, allowing Obito to ogle at his outfit. Which of course got him quite flustered and he finally stared at their face. His eyes widened even more as he saw a familiar grin.

“Ka-Kakashi?!” 

His friend had seemed to go all the way through with the costume, a pair of horns poking out from under his silver hair as well. The outfit was so unexpected, they’d known each other for over a month but Kakashi had never given off the impression of someone so… bold. His current costume was covering less than one-third of his skin. 

“Well, aren’t you going to offer me something… sweet?” Even his voice somehow seemed different, deeper and carrying an undertone that made Obito’s cheeks flush even more.

“W-why are you dressed like this?” He tried desperately to change the topic as Kakashi leaned forward until their faces were almost touching. “D-don’t you think it’s a bit… i-inappropriate?”

“But you didn’t answer my question, Obito... “ His eyes shone dangerously, like a predator staring down his prey. “Do you like it?”

His first reaction was to grab Kakashi and drag him inside, seeing some kids across the street giving them looks. Given the length of Kakashi’s shorts, his ass was almost exposed and Obito did not need children staring at that. 

“What the hell has gotten into you?” He slammed the door close and swallowed thickly as he noticed Kakashi was right in front of him, still looking at him with those hungry eyes.

“You’ve kept me waiting for too long, Obito. I tried to be patient but this has been going on for too long.”

He closed the already almost nonexistent distance between them and captured Obito’s lips with his own. Kakashi hooked his thumbs behind Obito’s waistband and hummed when the other grabbed his wrists.

“W-w-wait, what do you think you’re doing?!” Obito’s face was flushed and he panted heavily as Kakashi allowed him to breathe. “Y-you can’t just show up dressed up like some slutty demon and… and…!”

“Dressed up?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh no, this is my usual attire. Wearing so many clothes is tiresome, you know?”

“What…?” 

Obito was too confused to understand. Kakashi laughed even more, his giggle soft. 

“Let me put it simply for you, then. I’m an incubus. And I am very,  _ very _ hungry, Obito…”

He kissed him again and this time used his tongue, licking his way into Obito’s mouth. When the other finally let him in, allowing to explore the cavern, Obito felt his tail wrap around his leg and rub against his pants sensually. It was hard to ignore the fact that it really couldn’t be a plastic prop anymore.

Kakashi had always been so friendly and kind to him but Obito knew that perhaps he’d just been too oblivious to his advances. Now that it was impossible to deny the fact Kakashi definitely liked him in a rather lustful way. 

“I-I demand a better explanation than this-!” Obito’s voice sounded desperate as he felt his friend try to push his pants down while he was pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. The kisses were arousing enough for his dick to come to life in his pants but he wouldn’t just jump right into it, it didn’t seem right. 

Kakashi’s eyes were half-lidded as he let out a soft sigh.

“I’ve tried to be nice, Obito, I really did… But your obliviousness is just driving me crazy at this point. Just relax, and I’ll make you feel so good…” His hands moved to the front of Obito’s pants, the fingers caressing the forming bulge before working on his belt.

“Oh-oh god…” Obito’s hand flew towards the door lock, knowing the last thing he’d want right now was someone pulling on the doorknob. “Kakashi, I…”

“Yes, yes, you’re a shy virgin with a lot of hidden sexual desires.” Kakashi crouched down, working on Obito’s zipper. 

The other was still trying to comprehend what was happening. On one hand, he’d always found Kakashi attractive and felt like he wanted to get to know him more. On another, the sudden proclamation of being a sex demon out of all things and taking the initiative was terrifying.

Obito leaned against the door as Kakashi pulled down his now open pants along with the underwear. His semi-hard cock twitched as it was now exposed to the air. Kakashi grinned, looking up at Obito’s face.

“You know, other demons might not be as nice as me… But you’ve been a good friend, I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to.”

Obito wanted to scream at how it was a bit too late to ask now but a part of him felt relieved that he always had that escape option. He looked away, feeling his blush deepen under Kakashi’s lustful gaze.

“D-do friendly demons normally suck dicks?” He stuttered out. The arousal was getting to his head, too, the kisses left him quite light-headed. 

“Mmm, they do much more than that…” Kakashi licked his lips as his gaze went back to Obito’s dick. He caressed his exposed thighs, massaging the inner, more sensitive skin with his thumbs. “So, can I enjoy my snack now?”

He didn’t wait much for the answer before licking up a stripe along the entire shaft. Obito had to shove a fist into his mouth to stop a gasp. He closed his eyes as Kakashi’s tongue danced on his tip, rubbing against the slit. 

“Shit,” he murmured. He didn’t know if he had to give the verbal confirmation but it felt right. “D-do it, then…”

Kakashi let out a satisfied hum before teasing Obito’s cock with his tongue a bit more. The way the muscle wrapped around the shaft told Obito that it definitely was longer than that of a human. It coated his dick with more saliva and pressed against all the veins that popped up as more blood rushed into the cock.

“You’re even bigger than I expected,” Kakashi said as he gently held it at the base, admiring the fully hard length. “I’m so lucky I got such an endowed friend…”

Obito whimpered at the compliment, he still wasn’t sure how he’d ended up receiving a blowjob from Kakashi. He hadn’t had any better Halloween plans and Kakashi showing up dressed in almost nothing at his door was a pleasant surprise. He decided it wasn’t worth thinking through at the moment as he felt the hot wetness of Kakashi’s mouth envelop him.

Kakashi’s lips were wrapped over the tip of his cock, the tongue continuing rubbing against the slit, licking off the gathering beads of precum. He closed his eyes, focusing on Obito’s taste and he leaned forward, slowly taking in more and more of his length.

“F-fuck!” Obito couldn’t help but curse as he let out a groan. It felt too good, better than any of his previous attempts at pleasuring himself. 

His head hit the door as he threw it back when almost his entire cock was in Kakashi’s mouth. He’d question how Kakashi was so good at taking it but maybe being a sex demon was a good enough of an explanation.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at Obito with a silent plea, waiting for him to ask for more. When he continued not moving and only hurried him by squeezing his thigh, Obito had no choice but to look down.

He wasn’t ready for the sight of Kakashi’s lips perfectly enveloping his cock, of Kakashi’s hazy, hungry eyes staring back. Obito felt like that sight alone knocked the air right out of his lungs. He took a deep, shaky breath to regain his already completely lost composure.

“K-keep going,” he whispered. “Shit, just keep going…”

With how Kakashi’s eyes narrowed he knew he was smiling. The incubus pulled his head back, only stopping when it was just the tip left in his mouth before leaning in again. He bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace, focusing more on using his tongue along the shaft with each movement. 

He was drooling already, occasionally swallowing around the length and hollowing his cheeks to give Obito an even better experience. Though Obito was fairly convinced even if he had received any blowjobs before, none of them would ever be even half as good as Kakashi’s. 

But despite how heavenly it felt, the pace soon proved to be too sluggish for him. He tangled one hand into Kakashi’s hair which lead to Kakashi giving him a questioning hum. 

“Fa-faster,” Obito hissed out as he felt Kakashi’s throat close around him once again. He thrust his hips once, unable to control himself anymore. To his surprise, Kakashi didn’t pull out or make any kind of a strangled noise. If anything, he seemed to accept it, even tapping Obito’s leg, asking him to do it again.

Obito bit harder on the hand in his mouth, not wanting to make too many obscene moans, knowing that some kids might hear. He held Kakashi’s head firmly as he continued thrusting into his throat from time to time, and in return, Kakashi would moan around his cock with satisfaction. 

The heat in his abdomen was building up in no time and Obito could feel he’d cum quickly with how good everything felt. Even the stinging left on his lips from the kiss was somehow pleasurable and he found himself wanting to make out with Kakashi more. 

As Kakashi took the entire length for who knows which time and Obito pushed him deeper on his dick, Obito finally came, letting out a strangled moan that he couldn’t stifle anymore with his hand alone. He felt Kakashi’s throat constrict around him a few times, swallowing his entire orgasm. 

Obito kept his eyes firmly closed, panting heavily with his teeth sunk deep in his own fist for a minute. His forehead was covered with sweat and he felt some of his hair stick to the skin. It had been a long time since he’d had such an intense orgasm and his mind was a mess, unable to come back to his senses.

Kakashi gave him some time to calm down, before taking his dick out of his mouth. He was grinning deviously and planted a small kiss on top of Obito’s cock before letting it go. Obito shuddered and finally looked down at Kakashi and felt anxiety settle in his stomach again. 

“Mhm, that was amazing… You taste so, so good, Obito…” Kakashi slowly rose from his knees and pressed his entire body against his human friend. His intense gaze indicated he wasn’t quite done yet, though. Obito could feel Kakashi’s arousal as he rutted his hips against Obito’s.

“I-I just…” Obito stuttered and almost jumped out of his skin as the doorbell rang above his heads. 

He shoved Kakashi away in panic and quickly tugged his limp member back into his pants, hastily dressing up. He didn’t even think about how flushed he look as he opened the door and peeked out.

Of course, it was just more trick-or-treaters asking for sweets but somehow when they saw his half-terrified, half-happy expression, they apologised for bothering and swiftly left his porch. 

Obito didn’t even manage to lock the door properly and Kakashi was already glued to his back again, his hands exploring Obito’s chest. 

“Don’t you want a bit more…?” He purred into Obito’s ear, even nibbled on his earlobe. “That was just the beginning of how good I can make you feel…”

Obito let out a shaky, heavy sigh. He’d just came but he felt his dick twitch in his pants already at the images Kakashi tried to put in his head. It didn’t help that Kakashi was batting his eyelashes so prettily and he knew how to make him hot and bothered.

“G-go to the bedroom,” he replied, pointing at the door to the left of the living room. He scribbled ‘ _ Please take one _ ’ on a piece of paper, stuck it into the candy bowl and put it outside before locking the door for good for the night. 

“You’re so going to regret this,” he mumbled.

Kakashi had really turned his evening plans upside-down but Obito couldn’t complain. Especially when he walked into the bedroom and found the already naked incubus waiting for him with legs spread out and a daring expression.

“Don’t keep me waiting any more, Obito.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write the full sex scene that came after the blowjob as well but I got sick... :(  
> But with that, the Obitober event is done! I enjoyed it so so much and I'll probably talk a bit more about it on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obkkfkr) (haven't plugged it in a while heheh)  
> Sadly, that means I won't upload fics every day anymore. But on the other hand, my next fics will definitely be longer than just 1k words ;) I have some very hot and very steamy stuff planned for you guys!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
